Forced to Love A Noble Prince
by captainhookswan
Summary: Uther, Morgana, and Arthur are having a very interessting dinner conversation...
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer*- I don't own Merlin or anything related to it. I am just a hopeless fan, trying to entertain some readers.**

The Once and Future Queen

"I think it's time you marry, Arthur." Arthur looked up from his food to Uther. "What?" He exclaimed. Uther smiled, shoveling some food into his mouth. He looked over to Morgana, who was looking down at her plate, a sad look on her face. "The people need a queen." Uther stared at Morgana and she looked up. "A _strong _queen." Arthur still looked dumbstruck. "You and Morgana are going to marry, Arthur. She will capture the hearts of your people." Arthur dropped his fork with a clatter. He stood up so fast the chair fell to the floor, landing with a thud on the Persian rugs. Even in the dim candlelight you could see the shocked look on his face. Even Morgana was glaring at Uther. "I do not love her!" He shouted, pointing at the Lady Morgana. "I do not want her!" She stood up and sneered, "Nor I him." The servants, Guinevere and Merlin, came into the room carrying platters of food. But they dropped them when they saw the royalty's faces. "I love her!" Arthur ran over to Guinevere, and held her in his arms. "And I love him!" Merlin held his arms out and the Lady Morgana fell into them. Uther stood up, an outraged look on his face. "They are servants! They are nothing!" Morgana lifted her head from Merlin's chest, hatred flashing from her eyes. "Love knows no class." Uther walked away from the table and slapped Morgana on her cheek. He left a mark. Not just on her skin, but in her heart. She hated him. "How dare you!" Merlin screamed, rushing over to Uther. "Merlin, no!" Arthur tore himself away from Guinevere. She reached her arm out to stop him, but he was already gone. "Guards, guards!" Uther tried to push Merlin away from him, but adrenaline made Merlin stronger. "Don't spoil her porcelain skin with your dirty touch! Your hands have been dipped in the blood of innocents! You, Uther, are no innocent!" Merlin tried to find his sword, trying to kill the one stopping his love. Arthur tried to pry Merlin off of him. Morgana and Guinevere were huddled together, hugging themselves as the winds of betrayal were washed over the throne room. Suddenly the doors were thrown open, and Uther's men marched into the room. Two of the guards came forward and ripped Merlin and Arthur off of the king. Uther got up, straightening his clothes. "Kill them!" He pointed to Merlin and Guinevere. The guard holding Arthur dropped him, and grabbed Guinevere instead. "You can kill me, but you cannot kill my love! I will always love thee!" Guinevere shouted, as the guards dragged her and Merlin away. "No!" Arthur ran to her. "You cannot do this!" The guards grabbed him but he overtook them, holding Guinevere's face in his strong hands. He kissed her hurriedly before the guards dragged him away. He fought every second, wanting once more to hold _his_ Guinevere in _his _arms. On the other side of the room, Merlin was holding Morgana in his arms, even as the guards were dragging him away. She was clutching his arm, using every fiber of her being on keeping him here. "Don't leave me!" She was screaming, punching some of the guards in the face. They pushed her to the floor and she lay there, sobbing. "I will always love thee! I shall never leave you!" Finally Merlin and Guinevere were gone and a silence swept over the room. Morgana looked up at Uther and hatred filled her eyes. "At least banish our hearts, not kill them!" She begged him, holding onto his knee. Uther looked down at her hopeful face, then kicked her away from him. "They will die." His words were cold and lifeless, and for a second darkness filled the room. Then candlelight brightened again. "Show some compassion, Uther Pendragon! Haven't you ever loved someone?" He looked down at Morgana. Her eyes were hopeful once more, hoping that this will save her love. "They will die by fire." Morgana stood up, a determined look on her face. "If he is plagued by fire, then I will jump into the flames." She turned away from Uther, striding towards the door. "You will go to your chambers!" He called to her. She opened the door and took one last look at him. "And you Uther, you will got to hell."


	2. Chapter 2

_Uther was outraged. "They are servants! They are nothing!" _

_Merlin was holding her. She lifted her head off his chest. "Love knows no class." _

_Merlin vanished from her eyes. "Merlin! Merlin!" She shouted, looking around. She could hear screams and fire raged around her. _

"_They will die by fire." She turned to see Merlin tied to a post. "Morgana!" He was screaming as the flames licked his skin. _

"_If he is plagued by fire then I will jump into the flames." She could feel the fire crawling up her legs, eating her alive. Uther grabbed her arm, and she ripped it from his touch. "You will go to your chambers!" He called after her. _

_She opened the door and turned to smirk at him. "And you, Uther, you will go to hell."_

Morgana awoke with a start, screaming. She was clutching the sheets, and scared of what she had seen. She looked at the door before she realized that no Guinevere was coming to comfort her. No soothing words were easing her back to sleep.

She could still see Merlin's terrified face, as he was dying in the flames. She threw the covers off and got up to look out the window. The moon was shining but it looked more evil than good.

She glanced into the courtyard, wondering what they were doing to Merlin. He was supposed to die at dawn. She mustn't let that happen.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and there was… _Arthur_?

"I've come to save Guinevere! We must get them out!" She nodded and closed the door so she could get dressed. She opened the door again to see Arthur impatiently tapping his foot. "I'm _waiting_!"

She smoothed her red dress down and pulled the cloak around her face. "You're not king yet." She smiled back at him from the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and ran down them.

They tiptoed to the dungeons, avoiding the guards of Camelot. Morgana put one foot out before she was slammed against the wall. "Are you crazy?" Arthur hissed quietly.

She gave him a confused look until he pointed down at the ground.

At the bottom of the stairs, two guards were playing dice. "Ha! I won again!" The guard's voice drifted up to where Arthur and Morgana were hiding.

"I'm gonna go down there." He hissed, and started down the stairs.

"No, wait! I have ma-"

But her whispered words were cut off by Arthur breathing, "Don't worry! You'll be safe!" She sighed as Arthur reached the bottom of the stairs.

The guards stood up, drawing their swords. "These are not the people you're looking for." Arthur waved his hand in a mysterious way.

The guards looked at each other, confused. Arthur took this chance to hit them with the butt of his sword. They crumpled to the floor; dazed.

Arthur signaled to Morgana that she could come down now.

She came down and glared at him. "This isn't _Star Wars_!" She quietly shouted.

"I know, I know. But you gotta admit that was funny!"

She looked around like she didn't hear him, then smiled. "Maybe. Come on, let's go!" They walked to the dungeons, Morgana holding the torch aloft.

They stopped at the cell where Guinevere and Merlin were. Through the bars Morgana touched Merlin's hand, smiling at him.

"We're going to get you out of here." She whispered, and stared at the lock.

"Tospringe!" She felt her eyes change colors, and the cell door was ripped off its hinges. Everyone stared at her but Merlin.

"You have magic!" Arthur and Guinevere blurted out. I nodded. "So do I!" Merlin said a few ancient words, and a ball of fire appeared in his palm.

"Where have I been?" Arthur looked at his servant with admiration.

"That was _awesome_!" Guinevere looked from Merlin to Morgana. "The coolest thing ever!"

Morgana smiled and hugged Guinevere. "It's good to have you back."

Guinevere moved away and nodded. "You too."


End file.
